You Will Be the Death of Me
by islandkarma531
Summary: Audrey is a typical junior with her whole life ahead of her. Strange dreams of a mysterious boy fill her head, and what's a girl to do when he shows up in her English class? Thrust into a new dark world, Audrey faces danger at every turn. The more she finds out, the more she realizes she doesn't know. Determined, Audrey searches for the truth, but every secret has its price . . .
1. Chapter One: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: L.J Smith created this wonderful world, and Night World belongs to her. But my characters the the situations I put them in are all mine. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

I walked forward down the hall, glancing frantically at the small slip on paper in my hands. The secretary had ripped it from the printer before it had even finished, smudging the ink so I could barely make out my course schedule anymore. Not that it really mattered, I was sweating bullets and too nervous to focus anyways.

The linoleum of the hallways, already splattered with dirt, matched the gray of the lockers coated with graffiti. To me, it looked like any other typical high school, but Mom had sworn that Kennedy High was so exclusive and illustrious, so much "better" than the other high school, you know, the one with my friends that I had to leave behind.

Meh, to be honest I really didn't have that many back there and trust me; they were not going to miss me. Or my mother. I shuddered. Oh God, especially my mother.

I squinted, turning my head to the right. Was that a six or a five? Probably a six. I looked up and saw my first classroom ahead. I peered inside the small window and took a breath. I was late, and everyone else was already inside. They had to be nervous too right? After all, we were all fifteen and just starting high school . . .

"It's first day of high school. A day anyone can wipe their slate clean. A fresh new start," I muttered to myself. I scoffed. Yeah right. I had moved to Hillesburg two years ago, and here I was at a new school and nothing was going to change.

I was very shy and quiet, never really had any friends and was mediocre at everything. My grades were good, but not perfect. I played volleyball, but was a bench warmer. Doomed to never actually succeed and shine…

Instead of going to the local high school, Mom decided to end me to Kennedy High, a private school, which was about forty miles away from Hillesberg. She was such a pretentious social climber. It was her obsession to be as good and as rich as everyone else, even though we really didn't have the money. Thank God she didn't have access to my college fund.

But hey, maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing. Maybe this time I could make friends . . . maybe I could have a life and not rejected.

I was not that lucky.

Oh sure, it all started out just fine. After almost hyperventilating in the hallway, I slowly opened up the door and braced myself for the stares . . . but everyone else was laughing and talking excitedly about their summer. I felt out of place so I just sat in the back.

Finally when the bell rang, the teacher assigned us seats. Of course I ended up with a seat in the front. Now people noticed the new girl and stared at me. Great. This was just perfect. I ignored the whispers and tried to focus on Ms. Ramirez. Unfortunately . . . that totally did not work.

"Who is that? She's kind of hot." The voice belonged to a brunette guy sitting a few seats behind me. I think his name was Paul, but I wasn't really sure.

"I think her name is Audrey. I know a girl who knew her back in middle school," whispered back a girl with stick straight blonde hair. Oh shit. Shit shit shitty shit shit.

"Yeah? What's the story there?" replied Paul. Thankfully he sounded somewhat bored…

"Nothing special. Total weirdo. But trust me…. from what I've heard she has got nothing on her crazy ass mother," said the girl.

Immediately blood filled my cheeks. This was way worse that I ever could have imagined. As long as she hadn't heard about my mom's past "work indiscretions" maybe this was salvageable.

"I heard they had to move to Hillesberg in the first place because her mom slept with every single guy in her office. Even the married ones!" she whispered gleefully, trying not to laugh. Paul just laughed, not bothering to even try and hide it.

I hate my life.

The rest of the period passed, and luckily no one seemed to really pay attention to the bitchy blonde girl or Paul. I was sure the rumors would spread, so I grabbed my stuff quickly and took off down the hall.

Once I was safe, I stood in a niche off to the side and looked at my schedule again. P.E. Shouldn't be too bad, I was pretty athletic. Feeling slightly better, I made my way to the gym.

In the locker room we were immediately assigned lockers and smelly old gym clothes, and ordered to disrobe and put on our athletic gear. It was so dark in here, everything was made of cement. The only light came from the skylight windows on the ceiling, and we all could barely see.

This girl named Sammie had the locker next to me. She was tall with dark blue eyes and dark hair with big perfect ringlets. She did her makeup perfectly. Everyone was crowded around her instantly, wanting to talk to her. She was clearly popular. Great. Now I had a full year to look forward to of bitchiness in first period, and also from Sammie seeing as she was my locker neighbor. Could this day really get any better?

"Take me out of my misery," I mouthed sarcastically to the clear windows above…wait. There's some green… What the hell is that mold?

"Hey. I've never seen you before. Are you new?" said my neighbor.

I looked at Sammie with wide eyes. I glanced behind myself. No one was there. I couldn't believe Sammie was talking to me. Popular people and people like me just don't mix.

"Yeah," I said, almost warily.

And there it was. The beginning of my new life.

We talked for the rest of the period and I found out that I really liked her a lot. Underneath those big perfect black curls and beautiful blue eyes, she was a really nice person. At lunch she introduced me to all her friends. Which were surprisingly nice as well. I guess once you had an in, popular people really weren't all that bad…

_**Two Years Later:**_

Junior year of high school was good. Confident, popular, smart, and athletic. I was loving every minute of it.

I thought back to how I was before on the first day of school and laughed. I was so insecure. Well look at me now. I was captain on Varsity for volleyball even though I was only a junior. I had a stellar GPA and some really awesome and close friends. Then there was the crowd I hung with which was probably closer to like twenty. Sammie was still my best friend.

We had been there for each other every step of the way. And this year was going to be better than ever. We were upperclassmen!

"OH MY GOD! I haven't seen you in forever girl!" Sammie rammed in to me and hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"I know! How have you been?" I smiled.

"Pretty good. But what about you? I mean you and Joe just broke up…" Sammie really looked like she cared about me. If anyone else had asked that they so would've been looking for gossip.

"I got over it. I mean yeah I still like him, but he cheated on me…" I said slowly. "What was I supposed to do? Forgive him just so he could hurt me again? I'm sorry but once a cheater, always a cheater."

Sammie looked at me with sympathy. "Look. You did the right thing. I would've done that same." She smiled a mischievous smile. "On the bright side, you're free! You could find a special someone…I don't know maybe tall, tawny colored hair, eyes like-"

"Oh my God, Sammie, give it a rest! You are going to make me look like a creepy stalker!" I smacked her playfully in the arm, while looking around quickly to make sure no one heard her.

"Whatever Audrey, lets get to class!" Sammie was laughing her head off. I grabbed her arm and we headed to class. Seriously, if it was anyone but her. . .

Ever since I turned sixteen. I starting having this really strange dream every single night. Sometimes here were different variations, and stuff happened before or after, but this one part was always the same.

I was alone in a dark room. Like pitch black. Really. I couldn't even really tell it was a room, but my mind supplied me with the information that it was dark, probably underground and that I had been there for a long time. Suddenly I see a dim light shine on a figure in the corner just watching me, and I know they had been there for a while.

He was gorgeous, with tawny hair and deep eyes, that looked black but I knew they were really just a deep forest green. He looked at me with such love…then his gaze turned predatory and he almost slipped into a crouch. At this point I always looked away and out of the corner of my eye I could swear I saw him…well almost change into something else. I hear a creepy growl that sends shivers down my spine. When I start to turn back to look more closely I wake up. I feel depressed afterward. Like I'll never be whole again.

Weird. I told Sammie about everything, except for the depressed feeling I get right when I wake up. I mean I don't want her to think I'm totally mental. For the most part, the dream has become a normal occurrence to me and I try not to think about it too much.

I shook it off and walked to English. Sammie ran ahead to go kiss her boyfriend Marcus. To know Marcus was to love Marcus. Seriously. He was my best male friend. Kind of immature and crazy at times, but he was loyal and honestly the most amazing friend that anyone could ask for.

Anyways, I pulled my head out of the clouds and got back to English class. Sammie ran ahead with me to our usual seats and Marcus headed to the back to sit with the boys. Weird, I know. He tried to sit with her, but she didn't want to, claiming she wanted boundaries and space in class. Marcus, with his good looks and charm, usually got everything he wanted, so I was really surprised when Sammie won that fight.

Almost everyone form the crowd had that class. We all sat wherever we wanted to and pretty much did whatever we wanted to. I was the only one who tried to pay attention. I had my and college plans to protect after all! At the same time, I couldn't seem too too smart. I never wanted to be Audrey the weirdo again, like I had been all my life. Things were different now and I had to act the part.

Immediately Sammie jumped into conversation with a sweet girl named Julia who ran in the crowd with us and I pulled out my notebook and began absentmindedly doodling. I wasn't in a very social mood at the moment. Mr. Kneepley, the English teacher, rarely taught us anything useful. I paid attention to his occasional lectures — most of the time he just played computer games — and read the books. Just by doing this I always aced the deceivingly easy tests.

What? I was just a really good test taker.

"Today we have a new student," said Mr. Kneepley. He sounded so bored; however, all student conversations ceased and everyone immediately perked up in interest. All eyes were on the young man in the front of the classroom. "This is Daniel Macan." Mr. Kneepley went back to playing solitaire, as usual.

"Holy shit!" whispered Sammie. "Look at him Audrey! He fits your mystery man description right on!"

Startled I looked up. Oh my god! What was happening? This was too weird . . . Sammie just thougt he looked like the guy in my dreams, but she was wrong, oh so very wrong.

That boy standing up there was the boy from my dreams. No doubt about it. Or you know, they could have been identical twins. Or whatever. But that was so unlikely. He had to be the same, but I had never seen him before, there was no way he could have entered my subconscious like . . .

Oh crap! He was coming to sit next to me! What was I going to do? Yeah he was really, really hot. Like drop dead gorgeous with those sculpted muscles and sexy hair, with those lashes… Stop! What was I doing? This creepy guy in that creepy dream actually exists! This was beyond weird.

"Hey," he said, slipping into the empty desk next to mine. Wow, even his voice was attractive. My heart started to beat faster.

Was he actually talking to me? I instantly felt bad. I should try to be nice. It's not his fault I have a screwed up mind. He had no idea of the dreams I had of him. Yes! He had no idea! Thank God, no one would ever have to know!

Play it cool, Audrey, play it cool . . .

"Hey." My voice came out squeaky. I flinched, totally embarrassed. I tried to discreetly clear my throat.

"What's your name?" he asked. Whew. That boy was smoldering. Purposefully I might add. And successfully.

"Audrey Jones." Yes! My voice was no longer squeaky. Score!

"Well, I'm Daniel, but you can call me Danny." He smiled and winked. The wink drew my attention and I made eye contact for the first time. Shit, there's something, I don't know, hungry or predatory maybe, in his eyes. It freaked me out. I suddenly didn't want to get to know him. Well maybe I could ignore that and give him a chance . . .

Until he immediately began was checking out almost every other girl out of the corner of eye while talking to me. Typical, such a player.

"Okay," I responded, looking away and shrugging. I tried telling myself I didn't care if he paid attention to me, but in truth I was pissed he was looking at other girls, and I had no idea why.

"So, what's it like here?" he pressed, trying to keep the conversation going.

"It's cool," I said with disinterest. Maybe he would take the hint and see I was not going to waste my time on players. Joe was the first and I swore he would be the last.

"So what, are you like not allowed to talk to me?" Daniel was trying not to laugh.

"What!? No I can do whatever I want!" I started to blush. He thinks I'm an antisocial weirdo…not quite the message I was trying to send.

"Ah I see. You have a jealous boyfriend." He inclined his head towards the back of the room. I turned around and saw Joe staring at me looking pretty pissed off.

"Oh, that loser? He's just my ex." Great now it looked like I was going to have to deal with an angry rejected jock jerk and a super sexy player who just wanted in my pants.

Well not just mine. All the rest of the girls too.

Daniel started to laugh.

"What!" I turned to him really angry, my voice sharp.

"It's just that…he looks so… and you . . . " he then succumbed to laughter unable to continue.

"Oh, lovely. I'm glad that my crappy life is so hilarious." He stopped laughing and looked up surprised. "First, there is this guy who just saunters in my life asking me awkward questions. Then I have my ex-boyfriend, who cheated on me by the way, shooting me death glares because I broke up with him and didn't take him back. I really liked my ex and now I got this asshole laughing at me and trying, and failing miserably I might add, to flirt or be charming. So, just shut the hell up and stay away from me." I turned away from his face.

Later I sneaked a glance. Huh. I didn't look like he was used to being rejected.

_**Daniel's POV:**_

I was beyond furious. How dare this piece of vermin talk to me like that? She was going to pay. So full of herself. She just batted her beautiful green eyes, swished her chestnut hair and thought she could reject me.

Oh, this Audrey would be mine all right. Before I only planned to screw with her head like I did to all the other girls.

Now I would hurt her in every way possible.

Then she would die.

I would clean up the mess. I was pretty good at that. I had killed millions of girls and the Night World Council never suspected a thing. I smiled in expectation.

**End of Chapter**

**AN: Hello! So some of you may have read this before, I took down the original version so I could re-edit it and tweak the story a bit. If this is your first time, awesome! I hope you enjoy it! For everyone else, it will be different, so it might be worth a re-read. If not, then I will get all the "old" re-edited chapters up again and then continue from there so you can wait it out if you want.**

**Thanks so much for reading and giving it a chance, I will update soon, don't worry!**

**- islandkarma531 :)**


	2. Chapter Two: The Confrontation

**Summary: Audrey is a typical junior with her whole life ahead of her. Strange dreams of a mysterious boy fill her head, and what's a girl to do when he shows up in her English class? Thrust into a new dark world, Audrey faces danger at every turn. The more she finds out, the more she realizes she doesn't know. Determined, Audrey searches for the truth, but every secret has its price . . .**

**Disclaimer: L.J Smith created this wonderful world, and Night World belongs to her. But my characters the the situations I put them in are all mine. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: The Confrontation**

_**Audrey POV:**_

English class passed by in a blur. All I could think of was the fact that I had made a huge ass of myself and that Daniel would not stop staring at me.

Seriously. It wasn't even that flattering because it wasn't an "I can't keep my eyes off you" stare.

Oh no. It was an "I am so going to kill you stare."

I bit my lip and stared at the board even though nothing was going on. It was a solitaire day for sure. I was tapping my pencil against the plastic desk faster and louder by the second. Tap tap tap tap tap. My face was getting super hot, he was still glaring at me. I tried to turn my head away, but on the other side a few seats back was Joe, also glaring at me.

I sighed. There was no escape.

I had obviously hurt Daniel Macan's feelings, and yeah I shouldn't have snapped at him. That was a bitch move on my part. But really, I was tired of guys just, I don't know, treating girls like they were totally expendable. It didn't matter if it was I, Megan, or even Sammie for that matter; he just wanted any girl who could warm his bed. I just wanted to find someone who was sweet and who would treat me right.

I wanted someone who would look at me the way Marcus looked at Sammie.

Well, regardless, Daniel should get over his disappointment fairly quick. All the girls in the school were ogling at him and it wasn't even lunch yet. That thought stung. Why? Why did it hurt so bad just thinking about him with another girl? He wasn't mine, and I barely even knew him. So what, I thought I was special just because I had a creepy dream about the guy?

My dreams meant nothing.

Daniel Macan meant nothing to me.

I shook my head and spun around. I would just talk to Sammie and Julia for the rest of the period.

I froze. Sammie was glaring at me too. Probably because I snapped at the new guy. I mean I guess it was rude . . . I gave her a sheepish smile, but she just turned away from me. Great. I knew she'd forgive me eventually, so I just pulled out an old composition notebook and began doodling, wishing the damn bell would just ring already.

The bell finally rang and I got up and ran to my next class before Sammie or worse, Daniel, could attack me.

Unfortunately what I forgot about was the fact that in Algebra II, my next class, I was sitting next to Joe. This was the first time I had really seen him face to face since last summer when I broke up with him… And he really hated me. I could tell by the way he was looking at me in English. What was I going to do? He cheated on me! With Meagan of all people! I mean, come on, why did it have to be the bitchiest, most fake girl in the whole goddamn school?

Luck was really with me today, I though sarcastically as I was assigned a seat right next to Joe. Well I guess it really wasn't luck. Audrey Jones, Joe Johnson… stupid alphabetized seating charts. I mean, c'mon! Couldn't teachers be just a tad bit more creative?

Honestly I thought Joe was just going to stare at me the whole period again. Boy was I wrong.

After about ten minutes he opened his mouth. Mr. Freggers had finished going over the syllabus and had given us the "privilege" to talk to each other.

"Hey you," he spat at me.

I sighed, stopped doodling and looked up tiredly. I had no energy to deal with this. "What do you want?" I asked tiredly.

"What the hell were you doing today in English?" he was glaring still. "Why were you talking to that loser? You are mine got it?"

I raised my eyebrows and returned to my drawing.

"Listen to me, bitch! You're going to stay away from him, got it?" he yelled.

I froze mid pencil stroke. For a long moment, I did not move before I slowly raised my gaze to his. "What. Did. You. Say."

Joe looked slightly unsettled and began, "I was just—"

"No. Shut your frickin mouth," my voice was low and threatening. "You do not talk to me like that. I am not yours. You cheated on me, you're done. You will not talk to me, glare at me, o even approach me, got it? I will ruin you. You know I can." My eyes never left his. I could see the fear settle when he realized just how serious he was. I was Audrey Jones, and nobody messed with me.

After an awkward math class, a lecture from by best friend, and the longest line for food in the history of mankind, I sat down with the crowd at our usual tables.

I began slowly picking at my burrito, praying that the worst part of my day was over. Then I heard that smooth, sexy, yet oh so irritating voice coming closer and closer.

Oh. My. God. Why did Marcus invite Daniel Macan to sit at the tables? I think I'm going to be sick. After getting chewed out by Sammie for being a complete asshole to the new guy, I thought today as going to get better. I was going to have a nice lunch, see my friends, who I hadn't seen since — oh shit, why was Daniel trying to sit next to me again? This was going to be a disaster, I could already tell.

Daniel gracefully plopped down on the bench, sitting entirely too close to me, and smiled. Perfect teeth, great cheekbones…stop! I really needed to stop, this was becoming unhealthy. Besides, normal teenage guys didn't act like him. It was something in the way he just moved, it was . . . unnatural. I was going to figure this out, even if it was the last thing I ever did.

"Hey Audrey." Oh so now he's being all charming? After what happened I thought we were like mortal enemies.

"Hi," I replied shortly, not even looking at him. Across the table, I saw Sammie mouthing me to apologize, so I bit the bullet and hurriedly said, "I'm sorry for being so rude in English. I really didn't mean it."

Daniel lounged back and, looking wickedly amused, replied, "Don't even trip, I get it all the time."

"Whatever," I mumbled. Sammie shot me another look and I winced. I really didn't want to make her angry again .

"So, what time should I pick you up?" he said tauntingly. He raised his eyebrows, challenging me.

"Excuse me?" I spluttered. What the hell was he talking about?

"I feel like going to the dance this weekend…I know you don't have a date. What time should I pick you up?"

Oh my God. He did not just tell, not ask, but tell me he is taking me to the Welcome Dance. Daniel is such a conceited, idiotic, overconfident moron. He looked so sure of my answer. Like I was supposed to be feeling gratitude or feel lucky he asked me.

He really didn't even ask me. He just told me! Somebody's got a big ego. Well he was gorgeous. Still, he needed a slap in the face. Metaphorically of course. You couldn't go around just slapping people and get away with it.

"Um, no?" my voice lifted, I was slightly unsure of myself.

He looked shocked out of his mind. I really don't think anyone's ever rejected him . . . well at least it was a learning experience.

"What did you say?" he spoke real slow.

"You heard me," I replied.

"I think you will regret your decision," said Daniel. His whole face was cold . . . and well, dangerous. I froze, and he instantly tried to lighten up. "You know you think I'm sexy and the most amazing guy you ever met." Ouch. Sad, but true.

"Oh as if! I already like someone else!" Oh crap. Did I really just say that? Now everyone is going to bother me for information that I made up on the spot. Yes, the whole crowd was now watching this confrontation eagerly.

"Oh, who?" Daniel was trying to look politely amused, but I saw something else stirring under those eyes and to tell the truth, it scared the hell out of me. But my anger overrode any fear I felt, and I erupted.

"Wow, jealous much? Like I would ever even look at you! Anyways it's none of your business, so but the hell out!" I snapped. Who did he think he was? Telling me I was going to the dance with him!

He had that look again. 'I'm so going to kill you.' Unfortunately for him, everyone else was looking at him and trying not to laugh. I probably shouldn't have said that in front of the crowd . . . It really wasn't cool to embarrass him in public like that.

What was wrong with me? I was usually so nice, to everyone. Something about him just got under my skin and made me want to lash out at him.

"Well I guess I'll just have to take someone else then won't I?" he spat out. I flinched, hating the idea, but no one noticed but Daniel. His eyes danced with delight and victory.

Daniel walked off and, of course, everyone burst into laughter. I felt nauseous again. I used to be a nice person. Why does my bad side always come out in front of him? If anything I should be the nicest to him, because he is the new kid. Putting the dangerous vibes I get off him aside, he doesn't seem that bad . . .

**End of Chapter**

**AN: Hello again! So this is the second chapter, a bit short I know, sorry. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you, what did you like? What didn't you like? What do you think of the story, the characters?  
**

**As always, I promise to update soon! Thanks so much for reading!**

**- islandkarma531 :)**


	3. Chapter Three: The Understanding

**Summary: Audrey is a typical junior with her whole life ahead of her. Strange dreams of a mysterious boy fill her head, and what's a girl to do when he shows up in her English class? Thrust into a new dark world, Audrey faces danger at every turn. The more she finds out, the more she realizes she doesn't know. Determined, Audrey searches for the truth, but every secret has its price . . .**

**Chapter Three: The Understanding**

_**Audrey's POV:**_

"Ugg! I'm so tired! All those stupid setter exercises were just . . . Ahhh! I hate Coach Tammy, Coach Kim is so much better!" whined Sammie.

"I know! And all that conditioning was ridiculous seeing that we have a game tomorrow," I replied. "Hey! Let's go get some frozen yogurt, I'm starving!"

Sam looked guilty and hesitant. "Well, I kind of have a date tonight with Marcus . . . maybe you could come . . . " When she looked up at me I could tell she felt bad, but didn't want me to come. I mean come on, what girl wants to have to drag along her friend on a date? Actually . . . recently it had been every date.

"Oh that's fine! I'll just see you tomorrow," I forced a smile. I waved and began to back away slowly before she realized how lonely I really was.

Sammie looked relieved. "Great. I'll probably text you later." Sammie walked to her car and drove off.

So far we had been in school a month, and things hadn't been much better. I ended up not going to the Welcome Dance, and I heard Daniel had been there going at it with almost every girl in the junior and senior classes. I kicked a tuft of grass as I passed. He sat with us everyday too. True, I hadn't actually seen him with a girl yet, but the rumors were so detailed and numerous that they just had to be true.

I hadn't been single since I was fifteen, and here I was, seventeen and lonely. Yeah, it was good to be single and focus on myself for once, and I really didn't actually need a boyfriend, but everything was just so different this year, and it was getting to be super overwhelming.

Things were going to be different for a while until I got a new boyfriend. Usually on Fridays we double dated, but since Joe and I split up, it was just us girls. But that was selfish of me. Why should Sammie have to give up dates because I broke up with my boyfriend? It really wasn't that bad. Of course I understood. I didn't feel left out, cold, unwanted or alone . . .

Okay lets be honest. It was dark, freezing cold, and I was alone in the pitch black deserted parking lot. When my mom finally came to pick me up, and she was always late, I would go home and have nothing to do like a loser. I would be alone.

Alone.

Why did that feel like a lie? Suddenly I felt a . . . presence. I shouldn't be here. No one should. It felt . . . wrong. Creepy. I had a sense of deja vu, but I couldn't tell what was triggering it.

I looked around for a bit. I didn't see anybody, but it was pitch black here in the back parking lot. The buildings were just dark shadows and I sewer I could feel eyes all around me, even though it was deserted. No cars, everyone was long gone and the full moon was rising higher and higher but giving off little light through the heavy clouds.

My breathing was constricted and I could feel my heart racing as my skin grew hot. I reached in my bag for my cell phone, ready to call somebody, anybody. Where was it? Shit! I forgot it in Sammie's car. I started to run for the front of the school. It was only nine o clock. There would be some traffic on the streets.

As I felt the asphalt pounding into the soles of my flip flops the air rushing around me, I felt something following me. It was getting closer. I had to get away. From what? Logically, I knew there was probably nothing wrong. Funny, because physically my instincts were screaming I was in danger.

I wasn't really looking where I was going. Subconsciously, I think knew that I was going to crash into something. I didn't really surprise me when I did. Even thought I was still freaking out, part of my brain noted that whoever this was had an amazing, no perfect body. I looked up with relief which quickly turned to shock.

"Hey, gorgeous. I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me." Daniel looked pointedly down at his jacket which I was still clutching. That's right. Daniel Macan.

I blushed and let go fast. It was odd, I felt a whole lot better, but a tiny part of me was still scared.

Daniel grinned down at me. "What no snappy comeback?" How could his smile still dazzle me? It was dark out and I wasn't really even focusing on it!

"I decided you just aren't worth it," I retorted. He already hated me, so why should I be nice?

His sunny smile faded and his mood morphed into dark anger. Somebody's touchy.

"What did you just say?" he said super slow and I could tell he was trying to be menacing.

"Sorry sweetie. I'll try to slow it down for you," I said, sarcastically sweet. Maybe I was overdoing it, but I didn't care.

He snarled at me. A full on growl. It sent shivers down my spine. It was too . . . animalistic. Whatever Daniel Macan was, it definitely wasn't human. I'm not sure I really even want to know anymore.

I backed up slowly. This was the danger. No one was around but him. How well did I really know Daniel? And all I did was piss him off. Great job Audrey. You successfully made enemies with a sexy yet dangerously unbalanced boy. That look in his eyes wasn't human. His face wasn't human. The way he moved right now wasn't human.

And that whole snarling growl thing? Yeah, definitely not human.

"You will be sorry Audrey." His voice was surprisingly soft and calm. "I thought you were smarter than this. You were the only one who knew I was different. Dangerous. Your friend Samantha told me." I was so going to kill Sammie. If I even survived . . .

Daniel slowly smiled and whispered, "You see it now, don't you? The unknown terrifies us all." What the hell? God he was so weird. "Ask what's going through your head right now. Ask." He inhaled and rolled his head back while closing his eyes. Damn. The good-looking ones are always crazy.

His attempts to freak me out actually made me more confident and less scared. He was human. I watched too much science fiction. There was nothing else he could be. I wasn't sure if he was just being an idiot of if something was really wrong with his head.

But somehow I don't think he wanted me to ask if he had a mental illness. It was kind of obvious what he wanted me to ask. "What are you, Daniel?"

"Look in my eyes." He opened them and stared at me without blinking. "What do they remind you of?" Thank God it was a rhetorical question because I was coming up blank. "Macan. An odd last name don't you think? It's Indonesian. I think you know what it means." Daniel had that predatory look all over his face.

He took a deep breath, rolled his head back and closed his eyes . . . He inhaled three times deeply like he was sniffing for the moon. He looked down at me, his eyes flashing in the darkness. After the longest moment he practically growled, "Tiger."

I burst out laughing. Is that what he was getting at with the whole 'what do my eyes remind you of' thing? Was he seriously referencing to the whole eye of the tiger thing from the Rocky movies? He was such a nerd. I pretty much forgot to be nervous about upsetting him. It was hard enough to stand up straight.

I looked up at his face. All traces of every emotion were gone. He was so shocked at my reaction. This, of course, only fueled the laughter.

"Audrey . . . " He was dumbfounded.

"It's . . . okay . . . I . . . get it." I could barely get the words out.

"I don't think you underst-"

Totally serious now, I interrupted him. "Yeah I do understand. I get that you like tigers and that sometimes you might think or wish you could be one. When I was little I pretended I was too." I shrugged, it was true. I wasn't lying. Of course, I stopped doing that at like seven. And Daniel was seventeen, kind of too old for that stuff, but whatever, I wasn't going to judge.

He wasn't saying anything and it was getting awkward. "I love tigers," I continued, "They're my favorite animal. They're so cute!" I smiled as bright as I could.

Now Daniel was looking at me as if I was the insane one.

"They're really beautiful," I corrected, "and misunderstood. Well, anyway, I'm really sorry for being such a bitch to you. I really don't know why I acted like that. I used to be a nice person." I smiled, looked down and shrugged my shoulders. When I looked up, he was just staring at me. I didn't say anything this time, the ball was in his court.

_**Daniel's POV:**_

She wasn't even scared. Not at all. In fact, she laughed at me. All that effort of acting deranged and creepy trying to scare her was wasted. Now she though I was crazy and developmentally challenged. Seriously, what seventeen year old pretends he's a tiger?

Well, I'm unique. I actually am a tiger, but so far Audrey's failed to grasp that.

I never have felt so ashamed in my life, and I don't even know why. Audrey was vermin. Unimportant. Useless. Well, some of the females could have their uses . . .

But, as much as I hated to admit it, Audrey was special. She was beautiful, witty, smart, and the only girl, from the Night World or human, that I had ever met brave enough to stand up to me. There was something else too. She was . . . kind. I hadn't ever met a girl like that before.

I didn't want to kill her anymore.

I didn't want to lose her.

"So do you think we can start over?" she said softly. So beautiful… I could only nod. She stunned me speechless. I never wanted anyone more.

"Okay, I'll see you on Monday." I didn't argue, but there was no way in hell I could wait that long. No. Miss Audrey Jones would have an unexpected visitor this weekend.

Wait. What was wrong with me? She could already know too much. I had to kill her, it was my job. I had to protect myself.

But I couldn't.

At this point I was incapable. And actually, she really didn't know that much . . . she interrupted me right before the big reveal. I could let her live . . . after all she thought I was a stupid little boy just playing make believe games.

I would have to be careful. No human could know about the Night World and live.

I couldn't leave her. I really . . . liked her. A lot. Sigh. I, Daniel Macan, Night World's most infamous playboy shapeshifter was falling in love with Audrey Jones. A human.

One law broken.

Audrey turned away. I had to tell her I was sorry. It was the only way to start over. I caught her arm to turn her around before she left.

Shocks erupted. We were soulmates.

Well shit.

**End of Chapter**

**AN: I have been updating these pretty fast (three chapters in one night so far) mostly because (if you read the first AN you already know this) I already wrote this story a while back and had it on here, but never finished it. A few years later I looked at it again and realized that I wasn't happy with it. So, I am editing it and adding a bit here and there to re-upload it!  
**

**I really would love to hear from you guy though, I really want to know if anybody is even interested or if I should give up on this story and focus on other projects.  
**

**So please review if you have time, and thank you so much for reading!  
**

**- islandkarma531 :)  
**


	4. Chapter Four: The Reveal

**Summary: Audrey is a typical junior with her whole life ahead of her. Strange dreams of a mysterious boy fill her head, and what's a girl to do when he shows up in her English class? Thrust into a new dark world, Audrey faces danger at every turn. The more she finds out, the more she realizes she doesn't know. Determined, Audrey searches for the truth, but every secret has its price . . .**

**Disclaimer: L.J Smith created this wonderful world, and Night World belongs to her. But my characters the the situations I put them in are all mine. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: The Reveal**

_**Audrey's POV:**_

I turned away and Daniel suddenly grabbed my arm. Sparks were shooting from where we touched, but not the normal ones from static electricity. It felt like my arm was on fire. I tried pulling my arm away from Daniel, but his grip was super tight. What was going on? He was smiling at me, but his eyes were glazed over or something.

Why was he so happy? This was starting to really hurt . . .

My legs went weak and I was falling forward. This had never happened before. I wasn't a fainter, and I was always in control of my body. This was the first time in my life I didn't have control. It was as if some strange otherworldly source was pulling me down; stronger than my will, my soul, or my mind.

Daniel's strong arms shot forward and caught me and I suddenly realized that he was falling forward too. We were both on the cool pavement clutching each other like the other was the only other thing in the world worth holding.

Inside, it felt like I was falling again, but I knew I wasn't moving. Our very souls were merging into each other. What the hell was going on!?

Somehow, I knew Daniel wasn't doing this. I could feel him. His emotions, his past, and what made him, well, him. I knew only a small part. His mind was so beautiful. I wanted to know more.

_I want to know more too._

OH MY FREAKING GOD! What's happening!? Crap, crap, crap! Was Daniel reading my thoughts? What the hell is this? All I wanted was to get out of wherever the hell I was. And fast.

_It's telepathy Audrey. Wait, don't be scared! Please!_

I was trying to hide but there was nowhere to go. We were welded together.

_Daniel, please! Tell me what's going on! I know that you know! I can somehow sense that._

_Soulmates._

_What?_

_We're soulmates Audrey._

I could feel his happiness behind that statement.

_I'm…sorry. I still don't understand…_

He was hesitant. _Let me show you._

A flood of memories surged toward me. Night World. The laws. Vampires. Witches. Werewolves. Shapshifters. Oh shit…Daniel. He was a shapeshifter…a tiger…

New memories came. His life. I saw a mother who hated her son. An abusive father. I watched Daniel grow up not trusting anyone. Not loving anyone. I saw all the people he killed. Even though he thought he had no regrets and it didn't bother him, I could see it did. Each murder left him crying, feeling like a monster. I watched him, choking on my own tears, turn bitter. Twisted.

Then I saw his first day of school. I saw myself from his eyes. I looked different to him. Not like any girl he'd seen before. He saw me as delicate yet strong. As he watched me, he realized that he wanted to claim me and see what made me special. He could tell others saw it too. I felt how angry and merciless he was when he decided to kill me. But…he followed me around again. He saw a girl who was really kind, loving, optimistic, funny, but in pain.

He wanted to know what. I saw how upset he was when I wouldn't go to the dance with him. He saw me as a total a-hole and a bitch. He decided to kill me again. I saw him in his room…plan it all out…follow me to practice…wait until Sammie left…me running away…him realizing he couldn't kill me…because…

Abruptly the memories were cut off and it seemed like… Was Daniel hiding?

_I'm not hiding! He was very snappish._

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry…_ I started to back out.

_Wait! Don't go…I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see all that. But I'm glad I did. Show you I mean._

_I want to show you something. About me, about my life. That way you know something about me. Only if you want to though._

_I want that…very much._

I began to think about different things, I wanted to show him my life, let him in like he let me in. Of course, other than the loneliness of my early childhood and my crazy-ass mother, I really didn't have too many skeletons in my closet. I focused on the happy things mostly, letting my mind wander form topic to topic. I almost forgot he was there.

After I was done, Daniel let out a wild gasp both mentally and physically. He reached out and he was now holding me in his mind and arms. It felt so right.

_I'm sorry about you and Joe… I didn't know it was that bad… I could kill him for you if you want._

I laughed. _Thanks but no thanks._

_Or mentally scar him or whatever._

_The thing about Joe is he's just not worth it._

_So._ Daniel sounded smug.

_So what?_

_Do you really believe I'm the sexiest and most gorgeous guy in the world?_

_What? Pffsh, no… Did I really show you that?_

_Yep. Are you going to answer?_

_Do I even need to?_

_No. But I want to hear you say it. Well, think it._

_Yes, you are._

_I believe you can do better…_

_Ugg! You are so frustrating! Fine, then. I, Audrey Jones, admit that Daniel Macan, the shapeshifting tiger, is not only hot as hell, but has the most amazing face and body. Yes, I was checking you out, happy?_

_Mmm, yes. Hmm… Audrey. I can tell you want to tell me something else though. His voice, or thoughts or whatever, got soft and quiet. Don't be afraid. You can tell me anything. I'm here for you._

_Well. Actually, no. I can't tell you this one. Sorry._

Daniel was frustrated. _Why not?_

_It's too embarrassing._

_So help me Audrey…_

_Fine!_

_Yes?_

I let out a mental sigh. _The most amazing and beautiful thing about you though…it's what you're inside. What I saw tonight. And that…that…that is, I took a deep breath, … that's why I'm in love with you._

Silence.

I could feel something coming from him, a strong emotion, but I didn't really think bout it. I felt really, really bad. I should not have said that. He probably doesn't love me at all… I felt all alone. Why would he love you anyways Audrey? There's no reason.

Then I felt white hot anger coming from Daniel. It was so strong that we broke apart, the silver cord stretched thin.

I was back in my body still on the ground. Daniel was standing up above me. I looked up and saw him glaring at me. God he was so beautiful. His tawny hair spilled onto his forehead, his green eyes bore into mine, and his muscular yet still slim body was tensed. Even though he didn't love me, I knew right then I would never want anything else.

Suddenly he grabbed my shoulder and jerked me up to him, his face inches from mine.

He started shaking me so bad it kind of hurt. "You little FOOL!" he growled.

He let out a groan and pulled me closer. He kissed me.

I stood there shocked. Exasperated with my unresponsiveness, Daniel pulled away and said, "Of course I love you! I'd be an imbecile not to!"

This time I was the one to kiss him. He responded eagerly. His soft lips were gentle yet demanding. My hands wound up in his hair and the kiss deepened. He stumbled forward and I was pushed against a wall. I could feel his body at every line against mine. I was forced to eventually break away for air but he continued to kiss down my neck. I shivered in pleasure. He stopped and began to rasp out my name, but I grabbed him and pulled him back up to my lips.

His hands were at my waist under my shirt and were starting to edge there way up. I wondered how far we were going to go. I really didn't want to stop…at all. I heard someone calling my name from the other parking lot. For a moment I ignored it. But it sounded familiar…

Shit. I broke away and Daniel looked at me in surprise. I giggled. He was so out of it. It looked like he barely knew where he was.

"Audrey." His voice was really low and … husky. It was so sexy. It wasn't even fair. No gut could compete with that. "Why'd you stop?"

"I have to go." My mom had been the one calling me.

"No don't leave… Not yet," he begged.

"I have to." Damn! He looked so crestfallen. "But, I'll see you later though. I promise."

He sighed and looked around awkwardly. "Well, uh, bye Audrey."

"Bye," I replied. Daniel gave a little wave, looked kind of awkward again, and then started to turn away. But I spun him around and gave him a peck on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Daniel."

"I love you so much more."

"I'll call you later."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He looked excited.

My brows scrunched. "I think I have a volleyball game, but after that nothing. Why?"

He kind of scowled. "You're seriously asking me why? What do you think, idiot?"

I smacked his arm and grinned. "So should I be expecting someone tomorrow?"

He grinned back. "Only the dashing gorgeous prince from your dreams," he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

I snorted, gave him one last peck and ran to my car. Fortunately, my mom parked on the other side of the campus, so she didn't see me lip-locked with…oh yeah. The dashing gorgeous prince from my dreams. I suddenly froze in shock. 'From your dreams'. Daniel was from my dreams. The scary psychopath that, well, killed me. At least I assumed so. Was I in danger? No! Daniel would never hurt me.

But what did the dream mean then? I had to mean something especially since I've been having it forever. Way before I met him. I decided I would think about this later. Or maybe talk to Daniel about it. I got in the car and looked at my pissed-off mother.

"Audrey Nicole Jones! Where were you! I had to wait eight minutes for you to get your but over here! I expect you to be on time! This is ridiculous; I even told you what time I was coming! EXPLAIN!" Well, she was angry.

"Well," It would be hard to lie. I tried to stick to the truth as much as possible. "I forgot my phone in Sammie's car and it was really dark over here, so I decided to wait in front where it was lighter. It felt safer. I didn't know what time it was so I didn't come back until I heard you call me."

Mom took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up like that; I just had a really stressful day. Maybe I should pick you up in the front from now on…"

I nodded. "Okay, that's fine."

"So how was your day?"

"Pretty good. This guy asked me out." I tensed myself, already knowing what was about to happen.

"Oh," my mom was happy. She LOVED when I told her about my love life. "Was it Jake? Mike? Oh, or that nice boy Andrew…"

"No, it's somebody new. You don't know him."

"Well! Spill the beans! What did you say?" She was so eager that she was leaning forward in her seat.

"I said yes."

"Oh honey! I'm so happy for you! What's his name? What does he look like? When are you going to go out? When do I get to meet him?"

I let out a quiet sigh and mentally prepared myself for a long night of questioning.

"Well, his name is Daniel Macan, he has brown hair and green eyes, and he might come over tomorrow…"

**End of Chapter**

**AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, please review, and more updates to come soon!  
**

**- islandkarma531**


	5. Chapter Five: The Visit

**Summary: Audrey is a typical junior with her whole life ahead of her. Strange dreams of a mysterious boy fill her head, and what's a girl to do when he shows up in her English class? Thrust into a new dark world, Audrey faces danger at every turn. The more she finds out, the more she realizes she doesn't know. Determined, Audrey searches for the truth, but every secret has its price . . .**

**Disclaimer: L.J Smith created this wonderful world, and Night World belongs to her. But my characters the the situations I put them in are all mine. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: The Visit**

_**Audrey's POV:**_

My eyes fluttered open. The sprinklers were hitting my window again. I groaned and rolled over, but honestly sleep was impossible. I could hear the chuch chuch chuch hcuhc rrrrrrrrrrrrr chuch chuch chuch chuch rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr in a never ending perfect cycle against my window. Throwing a pillow over my head and sighing I reached for my phone.

It was only 5:10. Shoot me now. I rolled over, and stood up stretching both of my arms high over my head. It was really cold in the house, probably because my mom always blasted the air conditioning even in winter. Something about cold air reducing the rate of again. Sounded like bullshit to me, but I learned long ago it was just better to let her have her own way.

I grabbed my bathrobe and headed down the hall towards the shower. Huh. That was funny, usually my mom was up by now…

Hold up. Today's Saturday. Yes! I finally can sleep in! With that, I dove back into my bed and tried to sleep. I love my bed. It's the softest thing in the world. Steal anything in my entire house…except for my bed.

Around 10:30 I heard the door bell ring. I decided to ignore. Probably one of my mom's weird friends, or worse one of her many hookups. Not that there was anything wrong with my mom having a healthy and safe sexual lifestyle, I'd just really prefer not to hear what they got up to. Or you know, see any of her naked friends walking around.

My phone buzzed. I groaned and picked it up. Three new texts. Who DARED to wake me up on my one and only sleep in day? I always had volleyball practice in the morning, but today I had a game which meant no practice and Audrey gets to sleep in. There were three new texts. The first was from Sammie. That was excusable. She was the literally the only person allowed to text me early on game days. Well, maybe I'd make and exception for Daniel… Anyways she asked me if I wanted to come to her house after the game and get ready for the Homecoming Dance together. Shoot. That was also today huh… I replied sure and asked her for a ride to the game. She replied back that that was okay.

The second text was from Jason. What? Hold up. There is no way in hell he texted me this early. He should know better. He was one of my closest friends. I could tell him anything. He knew me me. AND THEY KNOW NOT TO BOTHER ME IN THE MORNINGS. I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON!

I opened it, ready to chew him a new one, then froze. I just sat there in shock for a moment. He had asked me to go to the dance with him. Back in freshman year I kind of liked him. At Kim's birthday party we made out…okay maybe it was a little bit more than making out but whatever. For me, it was like kissing a friend. It was awkward and just…not right. For him, it was amazing. At least I think so. He has asked me out at least ten times and he always asks me without fail to every single dance.

But he stopped asking me a month or two before I started dating Joe. I thought he was over that. Every time I explained why I couldn't go out with him, but sometimes I went to the dances with him. You know, just as friends. I told him so. I didn't know what to text back though. Yeah, I wanted to go with Daniel, but was he even going?

Or maybe he asked someone else, like any one of those girls he had been parading around with at school, or Beverly, the handsy senior from the Welcome Dance! I would ask Daniel when he came over later before I replied to Jason.

If I wasn't going with anyone else, it was only right I should go with him. I mean come on, it would hurt his feelings so bad if I said no and showed up alone. It would be like I'd rather go alone than with him. This is not true. He's my friend. I don't want to hurt him like that… I groaned. I wanted to talk to Daniel and get this whole mess straightened out.

Ironically my next text was from Daniel.

It said:_ So r u awake yet?_

I replied: _mmm yes. why?_

He sent: _well im sittin on ur couch right now and its kinda awkward talking to ur mom…_

Holy shit! I quickly typed out: _what!? ur here!?_

Daniel sent back: _obviously :)_

Oh my god. What the hell was my mom saying!? A thousand different embarrassing scenarios passed through my head. This was bad.

I sprung out of my bed and sprinted down the hall into the living room. I could already hear the voices. Oh god…

"I can tell Audrey likes you a lot," my mom shrilled. I suddenly remember why I kept her away from my boyfriends. "I'm so happy she has someone now! You two will look so cute together! Back in my day I was a hottie! So were my boyfriends…especially Nick. You would not believe all the trouble and fun we had together! Ah, good times, good times. My, you are good looking! I didn't quite believe Audrey last night. She's right though. You are drop dead gorgeous. Much better than all the others. There's Jake, Mike, Eric, Rod, Andrew, Alex, Joe, Ben. Jonathan, Kenny, Jaime,-"

"MOM!" I interrupted. Why was she telling Daniel about my love life! Shit this was embarrassing! Well, at least he looked amused… and he looked like he had a new hit list.

"Oh Audrey! Hey honey, I didn't see you there!" Mom looked kind of guilty. "So I met Daniel… he's such a nice boy. Anyways I have to go to the market and I'll be back in, oh, maybe twenty minutes?" More like two hours. C'mon Mom, be honest. "You kids have fun." She winked at me and walked out the door. Needless to say, my mom wasn't too responsible. She wanted me to have "fun" like she did in high school. I shouldn't be so harsh. Without that "fun" I wouldn't be here. I shook these thoughts from my head and sighed with relief. At least she was gone now. I turned back to Daniel and froze.

He was staring at me. His eyes were practically popping out of his head. AND his mouth was gaping open. He wasn't blinking at all and he was subconsciously leaning forward.

I looked down and giggled. I was very my sexy silky Victoria's Secret pajamas. They were very revealing. Even I had to admit, I looked pretty hot in them.

I smiled and said, "Like what you see?"

Daniel didn't move. He just swallowed and continued to stare.

I laughed. "Sit tight for a minute. I'll be right back."

I ran to my room and pulled on a pair of decent paid printed flannel pajamas. We weren't going to get anywhere if Daniel was incapable of speaking.

When I came back it was too obvious that he was disappointed in my choice of clothes.

We talked and just hung out for a while, keeping our hands to ourselves. Honestly! Well…at least at first. I mean I had millions of questions. Finding out about the Night World last night had sent me into a state of shock, and I really was just focused on repressing it. But after thinking about it more, I guess I came to terms with it.

Honestly, if I hadn't seen the stuff I saw in his head I would have thought he was lying. I mean vampires? Witches? Shapeshifters? That couldn't be real. But I saw it myself, and there was no way to deny it. And who's to say what's real and what's not, you know?

The laws did scare me a bit. Daniel and I had broken both. When I tried talking to him about it, he quickly made me feel better, but he still went over the basics of how to block my thoughts just in case, because many Night People, mostly the vampires, could get inside your head.

I picked up blocking and shielding with ease in no time. Probably took me like fifteen minutes, tops. Daniel was pretty surprised; usually it was a hard thing for humans to grasp.

But hey, what can I say? I'm exceptional.

But most likely I would never have to use it, he said. The Night World Council enforced the rules, and they didn't even know Daniel existed; he just stayed off the radar. Plus, there were no Night People in the area at all, so there was no danger there.

And worse case scenario, Daniel could claim I was just his "plaything."

When he said that, I started pouting.

"Is that all I really am to you? A plaything?"

"Oh Audrey…" Daniel pulled me into his lap. His gaze was so full of love and adoration. He reached for the side of my face and held my jaw, lightly running his thumb over my lip. I closed my eyes. "You mean so much more to me than that."

Next thing I knew his lips were on mine and I was in heaven. Things started to get a bit more heated. He pulled my hips forwards and began kissing me with more passion than he ever had before. I bit his lip playfully and moaned when his tongue met mine. His hands were slowly sliding down, getting closer and closer…

Then my phone went off again. I pushed against Daniel's chest, sliding off of him. We were now sitting side by side. I grabbed my phone off the coffee table. Holy shit! I had at least twenty new texts!

The first was understandable. It was from Sammie telling me that she could pick me up.

All of the others were from pretty much every other single guy in the crowd. I could already guess what they wanted. I checked just in case though. Yep, they all wanted to go to the dance with me.

You know if you think about it, it was rather insulting. The dance was tonight and I obviously was a last resort. They would have asked me earlier if they really wanted to go with me, was that all I was now? Not the prize but the back up option? I mean it really didn't matter, I was with Daniel, but still.

"Life sucks," I muttered too low to hear.

"Why does your life suck?" he asked, putting an arm around me. I jumped. Shit! I forgot he has ears like a cat's! He can hear anything.

"Oh, nothing. Never mind," I huffed, tossing my phone to the side

"I don't think its nothing. Let me see your phone." Well. He caught on fast.

"No." I went to pick it up, but it was gone. Where did I put it?

I heard a beep and looked up.

One more thing: Daniel has reflexes like a cat too.

"What the hell are you doing!? Give that back!" I hurtled over the coffee table and landed on top of him. We began wrestling for the phone.

"Nope," he said smirking. "Oh, look! Here's one from Josh… and Adam too… well, well, well we are little miss popular aren't we?"

I decided to use the last weapon us girls possess… I leaned forward and kissed him. Hey! It works in movies! And all those books I read. Now he would get distracted… Or maybe he would give up the phone if I offered him more. Overall the plan was going pretty well.

Until he pulled away.

"Audrey, I know what you're doing."

"What?" I tried to sound innocent.

He grinned at me. "It's not going to work. I'm not going to give your phone back no matter what you do…but by all means continue."

He leaned forward to kiss me again but I pulled back. Crap! Stuff in movies never works in real life! He was supposed to be smitten and distracted…crap!

Daniel started laughing. "Sorry, but you should see your face! You look so disappointed. C'mon Audrey. You didn't seriously think that would work, right?"

"I need my phone," I said acidly.

"Why is that?" Suddenly I wanted nothing more than to wipe that self satisfied smirk of his face.

"I need to text Jason back." Huh. Let's see what he'd do 'bout that.

"Why?" Daniel looked really jealous and was trying to hide it.

"I don't know…Jason's the one who texted me first, before any of the other guys," I said super innocently.

Daniel's jaw went tight and he closed his eyes. I tried not to giggle. I don't think he appreciate it. But this was so damn hilarious!

"Are you going to say yes?" His voice was strangled.

"Well, no one else really wants to go with me ,besides all those guys who texted me I mean. I do know Jason the best…" my voice was trailing off suggestively. Damn, couldn't the boy take a hint? I wanted him to ask me!

"I want to go with you. But if you'd rather go with…Jason…then whatever," Daniel said, rolling his eyes. He threw my arm off and stood up. I just raised my eyebrows and did nothing. Until he started walking towards my front door.

"Daniel Macan! Of course I want to go with you. I love you," I hurriedly said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards the couch. I just wanted to tease him, not make him leave…

He visible relaxed and his eyes melted as he smiled.

"I love you more, silly girl." He reached out and bopped my nose affectionately.

I rolled my eyes but let it go. It annoyed the hell out of me when people got into arguments about who loved the other more. "Hey, next time tell me we're going together. How was I supposed to know?"

He grinned wickedly. "Actually I did. You didn't seem to like it too much…"

What the hell? Oh yeah…I remembered. That one day at lunch…he tried asking me to the last dance, when he told he was going with me… I had been so pissed off. Ha. Good times, good times.

"So what's the plan," Daniel asked.

"Well, I have a volleyball game today, and then Sammie and I are going to get ready together for the dance. How 'bout she drops me off at your place at seven? Then the four of us can get dinner then go to the dance?"

"The four of us?" He sounded slightly confused.

"You, me, Sammie, and Marcus."

"Sounds fine." He shrugged. "But how does Sam know where I live?"

"Oh Marcus told her. Aren't the two of you good friends?" I asked. Damn sure seemed like they were, over the past month we had been in school they had been inseparable, which was really weird. Except for Sammie and I, Marcus tended to keep to himself.

Daniel's gaze turned distant like he was lost in reminiscence. "Yeah we go way back." Before I could ask about that, he continued, "Well, you should call Sammie and tell her the plan."

"Okay," I said sort of suspicious.

After like five minutes of squeals and yells I hung up the phone. Yeesh. Sammie was almost more excited than I was about me going to the dance with Daniel. Probably because now I wouldn't be playing third wheel to her and Marcus, so I guess it made sense.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. Great. I only had five minutes left with Daniel before Sam was coming to pick me up. And until my mom got home. This was just wonderful, just frickin wonderful.

I could tell that Daniel was thinking along the same lines. As soon as I got back on his lap, he pulled me in and we started making out again. I gave the silver cord a tug, and we fell into each others minds, and we kissed, together in every way.

I loved this. I could tell he did too. No problems, no worries, no secrets…

Wait.

Hold up.

What was that? A small corner of his thoughts and memories were blocked off by a shield of some kind. I had missed that last night. What was he trying to hide form me? I told him everything… I had no shields. What kind of crap was he trying to pull?

I intended to find out.

I knew if I wanted to, I could fight my way in there. The soulmate principle was that strong, but I felt hurt and stung. I wasn't going to force him to tell me. At least, not that way.

I am so glad Daniel showed me how to block my thoughts. I didn't want him hearing this. Of course when he taught me this, it was to block my thought from Night Persons. Not him. But I was so good at it he could barely tell I was blocking them.

My mom opened up the back door and we broke apart. I got up and went to the couch. When she came in the living room we were far apart. She looked disappointed. It was like she wanted us to be all over each other or something.

After a bit more small talk, I went my room and grabbed my volleyball stuff. Sammie showed up and Daniel decided to leave too. We did a goodbye peck and he went to his car as I went to Sam's. After calming down a bit and thinking it through, I realized it didn't matter what he was hiding.

It couldn't be that important.

Right?

**End of Chapter**

**AN: Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me! I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, but honestly I have no clue of people are or not...So...please review! What do you think? Like? Dislike?**

**The only way I can make this better is with feedback, so if you could take the time to review I'd really appreciate it! Thanks so much, and I hope everyone is having an amazing summer!**

**please review!**

**- islandkarma531**


End file.
